


Weihnachten in Rumänien

by Mariella_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Charlie Weasley-centric, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Molly Weasley is a good mum, POV Charlie Weasley, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella_Malfoy/pseuds/Mariella_Malfoy
Summary: Es ist Charlies erstes Weihnachtsfest in Rumänien, alleine, ohne Familie. Oder vielleicht auch doch nicht. Molly Weasley ist immer nur eine Eule entfernt und eine gute Mutter.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley & Ginny Weasley
Collections: Charlie in Rumänien





	Weihnachten in Rumänien

**Author's Note:**

> Die Information, dass Mr. und Mrs. Weasley an Weihnachten 1991 in Rumänien sind, nimmt (1) Nebensatz im Buch ein.  
> Thea hat (9629) Wörter Fanfiction darüber geschrieben. Ja nun.

Es hätte sich nicht so sehr nach Weltuntergang anfühlen sollen, als man ihm sagte, dass er über Weihnachten keinen Urlaub bekommen würde. Tat es aber doch.

Und wahrscheinlich hatte man es ihm auch total angesehen, denn Ludovic, der Reservatleiter, ein hochgewachsener Mann in den Fünfzigern mit freundlichen, väterlichen Augen, hatte ihm etwas unbeholfen die Schulter getätschelt und etwas wie ‚Nächstes Jahr bist du dann dran, Kleiner‘ gesagt, das war mit dem schweren rumänischen Akzent nicht immer so einfach zu verstehen.

Charlie hatte genickt, denn er war neunzehn Jahre alt und würde sicher nicht vor seinem Chef anfangen zu heulen, bloß weil er seine Familie an Weihnachten nicht besuchen konnte. Stattdessen hatte er dann später in seinem Zelt gesessen und geheult, bloß weil er seine Familie nicht an Weihnachten besuchen konnte.

Charlie liebte Weihnachten. Und ganz besonders liebte er Weihnachten im Fuchsbau; die verzauberte Deko, der viel zu große Tannenbaum, der nicht in ihr Wohnzimmer passte und dessen Spitze sich unter der Decke bog, die Lichter, das Essen seiner Mutter. Sie bekamen nie viele Geschenke, immer nur den obligatorischen Weasleypullover und ein paar Süßigkeiten, die sie manchmal untereinander tauschen mussten, weil ihre Mum sich nie merken konnte, dass Percy keine Lakritz-Zauberstäbe mochte und Ginny keine Pfefferkobolde (die mochte Charlie auch nicht, aber es war ihm lieber, wenn seine kleine Schwester Süßigkeiten hatte, die sie mochte, als er). Manchmal, wenn ihre Mutter über das Jahr ein bisschen Geld ansparen konnte und das nicht für unvorhergesehene Ausgaben (wie ein weiteres Kind, das eine Grundausstattung für Hogwarts brauchte), gab es noch irgendeine Kleinigkeit dazu. Aber Charlie brauchte auch keine Geschenke, Weihnachten im Fuchsbau genügte ihm.

Nun. Das würde dieses Jahr ohne ihn stattfinden. Molly Weasley würde ihren Braten und ihren Plumpudding machen und unzählige andere Leckereien, von denen er nichts anderes essen konnte, Fred und George würden sich wohl die Finger von den Gartengnomen zerbeißen lassen, wenn sie die ins Haus schmuggelten und er ihnen nicht dabei half (Charlie bissen sie viel seltener), Ginny würde irgendwen anderes als ihn viel zu früh am Weihnachtsmorgen wecken und Bill alleine die weißen Mäuse fangen müssen, die aus den Knallbonbons fielen. Und vermutlich bewahrte dieses Mal niemand den armen Percy vor dem weihnachtlichen Quidditch-Spiel, damit sie eine gerade Anzahl waren, aber es war wahrscheinlicher, dass sie Ginny stattdessen nicht mitspielen ließen. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte sie auch nur gedurft, weil Charlie sich für sie eingesetzt hatte.

Nachdem er fertig war mit Weinen, hatte Charlie Pergament und Feder herausgeholt, um seinen Eltern einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er ihnen eröffnete, dass er an Weihnachten nicht zu Besuch kommen könnte. Danach hatte er noch etwas mehr geweint.

Es war so lächerlich. Er war ein neunzehnjähriger Mann, breitschultrig, Arme voller Brandnarben, arbeitete mit Drachen und heulte wie ein kleines Kind, weil er an Weihnachten nicht bei seiner Mum sein konnte. Aber er hatte halt auch schon einen sehr einsamen Geburtstag gehabt und das war auch erst ein paar Tage her und nagte etwas an ihm.

Er war sieben Jahre auf ein Internat gegangen und hatte kein einziges Mal Heimweh gehabt. Natürlich hatte manchmal seine Eltern vermisst oder die Geschwister, die noch nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, vor allem Ron und Ginny, weil er von den beiden Jüngsten so wenig mitbekommen hatte, aber Heimweh? Nie. Doch kaum, dass er nach Rumänien gegangen war, da hatte es ihn erwischt, mindestens genauso bösartig und schmerzhaft wie die Flamme des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes, die vor einer Weile sein linkes Bein versengt hatte.

Manchmal nervte seine Familie ihn natürlich. Die Überbesorgtheit ihrer Mum. Der ganze Muggelschrott seines Dads. Die Streiche der Zwillinge, dass man immer aufpassen musste, was man anfasste. Percys Oberlehrerhaftigkeit. Dass Bill ihm gegenüber manchmal genauso sehr den großen, viel weiseren Bruder raushängen ließ wie bei den anderen, obwohl zwischen ihnen nur ziemlich genau zwei Jahre lagen und nicht sechs, acht oder sogar neun Jahre. Aber bevor er nach Rumänien gegangen war, war er eigentlich nie besonders lange von seiner Familie getrennt gewesen. Als er in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde, war Bill schon da, später kamen Percy, Fred und George. Somit war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht ein weiteres rothaariges, sommersprossiges Gesicht irgendwo gesehen hatte. Nach der sechsten Klasse war Charlie zwei Wochen mit ein paar Freunden in Schottland wandern gewesen. Das war die längste Zeit in seinem Leben gewesen, in der er niemanden aus seiner Familie gesehen hatte.

Da hatte er sie nicht vermisst. Aber hier im Reservat vermisste er sie ganz fürchterlich. Seine Kollegen waren allesamt in Ordnung, aber in dem knappen halben Jahr hatte er noch niemanden gefunden, mit dem oder der er sich richtig gut verstand. Sie waren alle älter als er, erfahrener und die meisten sprachen ein so schnelles Rumänisch, dass er nur ansatzweise verstand, worum es ging. Und deshalb saß öfter mal abends nicht mit am Feuer, sondern allein in seinem Zelt und bereute, dass er so weit weggegangen war. Dass er nicht einfach mal eben so nach Feierabend im Fuchsbau vorbei schauen konnte, sich dort von seiner Mutter verwöhnen lassen, mit seinem Vater eine Runde Zauberschach spielen und Ginny kreuz und quer durchs Haus jagen konnte, damit sie _ihn_ kitzelte, wenn er sie schließlich erwischte (die war jetzt ebenfalls allein, seitdem Ron nach Hogwarts ging). Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Bill auch Heimweh hatte. Ob es ihn manchmal auch so vollkommen unvorhergesehen traf. Schließlich war Bill für Gringotts nach Ägypten gegangen, noch weiter weg als er. Aber bei Bill wirkten Dinge schon immer viel einfacher und unproblematischer als bei ihm, schlichtweg deshalb, weil sein einziger großer Bruder viel weniger grüblerisch veranlagt war. Die Eigenschaft teilte Charlie eher mit Percy, zu viel nachdenken, auch wenn er lieber nichts mit ausgerechnet Percy gemeinsam gehabt hätte.

Etwas ärgerlich wischte Charlie sich übers Gesicht.

Es war albern, was er hier tat. Heulend im Zelt sitzen. Es sollte sich damit abfinden – je schneller, desto besser. Und das besser in den Griff bekommen, bevor das noch irgendwer mitbekam und er zum Gespött des Reservats machte. Als er hier angefangen hatte, war er einigen Foppereien ausgesetzt, sie hatten testen wollen, was sie mit ihm machen konnten, aber Charlie – aufgewachsen mit sechs Geschwistern, darunter die Zwillinge und Bill – war stoisch genug, damit das alles an ihm abprallte. Das und die Tatsachen, dass er gut mit den Drachen umgehen konnte, bei Wind und Wetter nicht klagte und auch der Großteil der Verletzungen ihn nicht von der Arbeit abhielten, hatten ihm schnell einiges an Respekt eingebracht. Den wollte er nicht dadurch riskieren, dass er so ein Jammerlappen war und heulte, weil er nicht bei Mummy sein konnte, bei Merlin!

* * *

„Ludovic?“ Charlie trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sein Selbstbewusstsein hatte er irgendwo zwischen seinem Zelt und dem des Reservatleiter verloren.

Der Rumäne sah auf. „Was gibt es, Kleiner?“ Er nannte Charlie immer ‚Kleiner‘ und bei allen anderen hätte er das auf seine nicht allzu erwähnenswerte Körpergröße von ungefähr 1,70 Metern bezogen (er rechnete fest damit, dass Ron ihn in allerspätestens drei Jahren überholt hatte), nicht so bei Ludovic. Bei Ludovic klang es immer nett und deshalb ließ er sich auch so von ihm nennen.

„Ich wollte etwas fragen“, sagte Charlie. Eigentlich wollte er ihn schon seit zwei Tagen etwas fragen, hatte sich bisher nicht getraut, weil er einfach zu viel Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

Ludovic legte das Drachenhalfter weg, das er gerade reparierte. Charlie hatte nun seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit und es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Meine Mum…“, setzte er an, um sich sofort zu unterbrechen. _Seine Mum_. Er musste ja nun wirklich nicht noch mehr wie der neunzehnjährige Junge klingen, der er nun einmal doch noch war. „Meine Eltern lassen fragen, ob sie mich an Weihnachten besuchen könnten. Hier im Reservat. Es hätte natürlich keine Auswirkung auf meine Arbeit und die Versorgung der Drachen!“, fügte er dann noch schnell hinzu. Und ein bisschen hasste er, wie bittend er klang.

Aber wollte so sehr, dass seine Eltern und Ginny herkommen konnten. Auf seinen sehr knappen Brief – weil er befürchtet hatte, dass er seiner Mutter sonst sein komplettes Herz ausgeschüttet hätte, hätte er nur eine Zeile mehr geschrieben –, dass er an Weihnachten nicht nach England konnte, war das Angebot gefolgt, dass Molly, Arthur und Ginny stattdessen auch ihn besuchen konnten. Erst hatte Charlie sich wahnsinnig gefreut, dann hatte ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen geplagt, weil das hieß, dass Percy, die Zwillinge und Ron in Hogwarts bleiben mussten und Bill Weihnachten ebenfalls nicht mit seinen Eltern verbringen konnte, wenn er frei bekam (Bill bekam eigentlich immer frei, zumindest für einen oder zwei Tage). Und dann hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Ludovic das vielleicht gar nicht erlauben würde, denn Fremde waren nicht gerne im Reservat gesehen und Ginny war erst zehn.

Nervös wartete er auf eine Antwort seines Vorgesetzten, drückte dabei seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen.

„Wenn das keine Auswirkungen auf die Versorgung der Drachen hat und niemand im Gefahrengebiet herumwuselt, wüsste ich nicht, was dagegen spräche. Das Gästezelt ist an Weihnachten auch noch nicht belegt.“ Ludovic lächelte ihn an.

Charlie musste sich sehr beherrschen, dass er ihm nicht um den Hals fiel oder irgendwelche anderen viel zu enthusiastischen Dinge tat. „Da besteht kein Risiko. Meine Mutter würde niemals in die Nähe der Drachen gehen oder meine Schwester dorthin lassen. Eigentlich möchte sie nicht mal mich in die Nähe lassen.“

Ludovic musterte ihn einen Moment, dabei verharrte sein Blick am längsten an Charlies linkem Bein. Es war eine ziemlich üble Verbrennung gewesen und obwohl es schon über zwei Monate her war, humpelte er deshalb manchmal noch, abends, wenn er vorher den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend gelaufen war. „Ich habe auch zwei Kinder, etwas älter als du. Die lasse ich auch nicht in die Nähe des Reservats. Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie kein Interesse an Drachen haben.“ Er lachte.

„Danke“, sagte Charlie, weil ihm aufgefallen war, dass er sich noch gar nicht bei Ludovic bedankt hatte.

„Da nicht für, Kleiner. Du solltest vielleicht nur noch einmal nachsehen, ob das Gästezelt gut in Schuss ist. Der letzte Besuch ist schon eine ganze Weile her.“ Dann nahm Ludovic wieder das Drachenhalfter in die Hand und das Gespräch war damit für ihn beendet.

Und Charlie eilte in sein eigenes Zelt, um seiner Mutter einen Brief zu schreiben, ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie ihn besuchen konnte. Das schlechte Gewissen, was das für seine anderen Geschwister bedeutete, schrumpfte dabei, bis es so klein war, dass er es ganz gut ignorieren konnte, weil er sich so sehr freute, dass seine Eltern ihn hier in Rumänien besuchen würden.

* * *

In Windeseile hatte Charlie heute seine Aufgaben erledigt und noch ein fünftes Mal das Gästezelt kontrolliert. Schließlich sollte alles perfekt sein, wenn seine Eltern und seine Schwester kamen. Ihm war bewusst, dass einige seiner Kollegen sich über ihn amüsierten, aber das war ihm egal. Ausnahmsweise. Normalerweise hätte er entsprechend gekontert, aber seit dem Moment, in dem er den Brief beantwortet hatte, war er unglaublich hibbelig.

Jetzt wünschte Charlie sich, dass er sich mit der Arbeit etwas mehr Zeit gelassen hätte. Seine Familie würde planmäßig erst in etwa anderthalb Stunden ankommen. Sie hatten einen internationalen Portschlüssel gebucht (Charlie wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was der gekostet hatte), da Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mit Ginny zu riskant war und dann auch noch über eine so weite Strecke.

Also kontrollierte er noch ein sechstes Mal das Gästezelt, rückte die Kissen auf dem Sofa zurecht und dann gab es wirklich nichts mehr zu tun. Deshalb beschloss Charlie, eine Dusche zu nehmen. Den Dreck hatte er schon gründlich aus seinem Gesicht gewaschen (schon allein, damit seine Mutter nicht auf ihren Daumen spuckte und damit Ruß oder ähnliches von seiner Wange wischte, während all seine Kollegen dabei zusahen), aber er hatte doch noch mehr Zeit als erwartet und somit Zeit für eine Dusche.

Nach der Dusche riskierte Charlie sogar mehr als einen Blick in den halbblinden Spiegel in seinem Zelt. Normalerweise war es ihm ziemlich egal, wie er aussah. Das war es ihm schon immer gewesen und seitdem er im Reservat arbeitete, war es nur noch mehr geworden. Und seine Kollegen – auch seine wenigen Kolleginnen – sahen allesamt auch nicht besser und ordentlicher aus als er. Aber für den anstehenden Besuch seiner Eltern hatte Charlie sich sogar mal gründlicher als sonst rasiert (seine Mum würde wahrscheinlich schon wegen seiner viel zu langen Haare ausrasten, der letzte Haarschnitt war im Sommer vor seiner Abreise gewesen, da musste er sie nicht noch durch mehr Gesichtsbehaarung provozieren). Und er hatte nach sauberen und lochfreien Kleidungsstücken gesucht, was gar nicht so einfach war. Seine Arbeitskleidung war eine Katastrophe, über die hatte er nicht einmal nachgedacht, aber auch seine Freizeitkleidung war kaum präsentabel. Sie war schon alt gewesen, als er nach Rumänien gekommen war, teilweise noch von Bill (Kleidung, die Bill mit ungefähr fünfzehn getragen hatte, denn im Gegensatz zu Charlie war er deutlich länger – zeitlich und in die Höhe – gewachsen), aber dass er damit ebenfalls draußen unterwegs war, hatte ihr nicht gut getan. Letztlich hatte Charlie sich für eine Jeans entschieden, die immerhin nur ausgefranste Säume und ein mittelgroßes Loch am Knie hatte, ein ehemals weißes T-Shirt (ehemals, weil er versehentlich gelernt hatte, dass man nicht alle Klamotten auf einmal waschen sollte, es hatte jetzt einen fiesen Stich ins Rosafarbene) und den letztjährigen Weasley-Pulli. Wenigstens der hatte keine Löcher, aber Charlie hütete sich, damit in die Nähe irgendwelcher Sträucher oder gar Drachen zu kommen. Er bezweifelte nämlich, dass der allzu feuerfest war. Im Gegensatz zu dem Pullover, den er zum Abschied bekommen hatte. Gestrickt, so wie immer, aber aus spezieller Wolle.

Nachdem er gekämmt, ohne jeglichen Dreck unter den Fingernägeln und halbwegs ordentlich angezogen war, blieb Charlie nichts anderes übrig, als nervös in seinem Zelt auf und ab zu laufen. So lange, bis er draußen die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte. Etwas panisch.

„Arthur, hast du das Früchtebrot eingepackt? Ich glaube, wir haben das Früchtebrot vergessen!“

Eine Antwort seines Vaters hörte Charlie nicht mehr, denn er rannte nach draußen, rief „Mum!“ und dann warf er sich ihr in die Arme (scheiß drauf, ob das irgendeiner seiner Kollegen sah). Sie drückte ihn an sich, ganz fest, es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie sämtliche Luft aus ihm herauspressen, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich auch sehr, sehr gut an, dass sie ihn umarmte. Charlie drückte das Gesicht in ihren Wollschal. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr er seine Mutter vermisst hatte.

Und seinen Vater, dessen Umarmung etwas weniger erdrückend, aber nicht weniger herzlich und liebevoll war.

Dann wandte er sich Ginny zu, die er vielleicht am allermeisten vermisst hatte. Charlie mochte alle seine Geschwister, manche ein bisschen mehr als andere, natürlich nur insgeheim, aber Ginny mochte er am meisten. Er bedauerte sehr, dass er von ihrem Leben so wenig mitbekam, sie war so klein gewesen, als er nach Hogwarts gegangen und dann nur im Sommer zwei Monate im Fuchsbau gewesen war, aber wenn er da war, verstanden sie sich richtig, richtig gut, auch wenn über achteinhalb Jahre zwischen ihnen lagen. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb.

Charlie öffnete die Arme für sie und sie sprang hinein – sie war seit dem Sommer ordentlich gewachsen und besonders lange würde das nicht mehr funktionieren, aber er hatte im letzten halben Jahr einiges an Muskeln durch die körperliche Arbeit bekommen. Er sah in das kleine, sommersprossige Gesicht, das ihn anstrahle und er konnte nicht anders als zurückzustrahlen. Ja, definitiv hatte er Ginny am allermeisten vermisst. Und er freute sich darauf, seine kleine Schwester und seine Eltern natürlich auch hier zu haben, für drei Tage, denn sie würden erst am 27. wieder abreisen, und sie für sich alleine zu haben. Sie waren ein ganzer Haufen Kinder und dementsprechend war nur ein Siebtel der Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn entfallen, eher weniger, weil Charlie viel weniger Unfug anstellte als die Zwillinge es taten und er irgendwann gemerkt hatte, dass seine Mutter nicht so den Kopf für seine neusten Erkenntnisse aus der Drachen-Enzyklopädie hatte, die er mit elf zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, während sie Fred und George davon abhalten musste, Ron auf eine selbstgebaute Streckbank zu bugsieren. Aber dieses Weihnachten waren nur seine Eltern da, er und Ginny und die war wahrscheinlich eher froh, wenn ihre Mutter nicht zu hundert Prozent auf sie fixiert war, so wie es ihr sonst immer ergehen musste. Eventuell würde er seine Mutter dieses Jahr bitten, dass sie ihm Stricken beibrachte. Vielleicht war das ein bisschen komisch, aber Charlie arbeitete gerne mit den Händen, er schnitzte abends viel und er fragte sich, ob er wohl Spaß am Stricken haben könnte.

Vorsichtig stellte er Ginny wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße, aber sie klammerte sich gleich an seine Hand. Ihre war so klein und zart in seiner großen, mit Schwielen übersäten. Aber er sollte sich freuen, dass sie das noch machte, beim nächsten oder übernächsten Mal, wenn er sie sah, fühlte sie sich dafür wahrscheinlich noch schon zu alt. „Ich hab Harry Potter gesehen, Charlie! Ich hab ihn gesehen! Und er ist mit Ron befreundet! Vielleicht kommt er uns mal besuchen, wenn Mummy das erlaubt.“

Etwas amüsiert drückte er ihre Hand. Ginny war fasziniert von Harry Potter, seitdem sie das erste Mal von ihm gehört hatte. Sie hatte einen der Typen von diesen komischen Muggelpuppen mit dem gruseligen Grinsen, die ihr Vater ihr irgendwann mal mitgebracht hatte, sogar Harry Potter genannt. Für sie war Harry Potter der Held einer Geschichte, kein richtiger Mensch. Charlie hoffte für Ginny, das verstand, dass der Arme genau so ein Junge war wie ihr Bruder, bevor sie ihm das erste Mal richtig begegnete. Es könnte sonst etwas peinlich für sie werden.

„Soll ich euch das Gästezelt zeigen?“, fragte er seine Eltern nun.

Molly rückte ihre Handtasche auf ihrer Armbeuge zurecht. Charlie hatte seine Mutter noch nie mit einer anderen Tasche gesehen, mittlerweile war sie sehr verschlissen, aber für eine neue hatte sie kein Geld. Es war das einzige Gepäckstück, das sie dabei hatten, aber dank eines Ausdehnungszaubers steckte darin wahrscheinlich eine Unmenge an Essen. Und anderes. Molly Weasley war stets gut vorbereitet. „Sehr gerne.“

Mit einer neben ihm her hüpfenden Ginny an der Hand führte Charlie seine Eltern zum Gästezelt, das ein bisschen abseits vom großen Gemeinschaftszelt und den Zelten der Drachenhüter stand. „Ich hoffe, es ist okay so“, sagte Charlie verlegen.

„Liebes, ich bin mir sicher, dass es wunderbar ist“, sagte seine Mutter, als sie das Zelt betrat. Es gab ein Wohnzimmer mit einer Schlafcouch und zwei Schlafzimmer, ein kleines Bad und eine kleine Kochnische. Ausreichend, denn viel Besuch gab es im Drachenreservat nicht.

„Wenn wir diesen Sessel etwas verschieben, passt auch der Baum hierhin“, sagte Molly und sah sich um.

„Der Baum?“, fragte Charlie etwas entgeistert und starrte seine Mutter an.

„Wir haben einen Tannenbaum mitgebracht“, sagte sein Vater und klang sehr stolz, während er die Handtasche seiner Frau durchstöberte. „Und die Dekoration, deine Mutter hat sich etwas gesorgt, dass die Kugeln während der Reise alle abfallen, sollten wir ihn schon vorher schmücken.“

Charlie hätte nicht so überrascht davon sein sollen, dass seine Mutter auch einen Tannenbaum mitgebracht hatte.

„ _Accio_ Tannenbaum“, sagte Arthur und der Tannenbaum schoss aus der Tasche und er hörte nicht mehr auf und es kam noch mehr Baum und Charlie wusste nicht, wie sie den dort überhaupt reinbekommen hatten (Verkleinerungszauber? Aber wieso kam er dann in seiner vollen Größe aus der Tasche?), denn der Tannenbaum war riesig. Er stand denen, die sie in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatten, in nichts nach und die waren schon zu groß gewesen. Das Zelt hatte gegenüber der Wohnzimmerdecke aber einen entscheidenden Vorteil: es war nachgiebig. Somit war das Zelt ausgebeult über dem Baum, aber der Baum stand kerzengerade. Na ja, so halbwegs zumindest, denn der Baum war schief gewachsen.

„Charlie, schmücken wir zusammen den Baum? Bitte, Mummy, dürfen wir den Baum schmücken?“, fragte Ginny und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Sie war wie ein menschgewordener Flummi.

Molly ging nicht auf ihre Tochter ein, denn sie war damit beschäftigt, den Inhalt ihrer Handtasche zu sortieren und Stapel zwischen normalem Reisegepäck, Weihnachtsdekoration und Essen zu bilden. Insbesondere der Stapel mit dem Essen wurde immer größer und Charlie fragte sich, ob ihr bewusst war, dass sie dieses Jahr für vier Personen kochte und nicht und nicht für neun, von denen der Großteil Teenagerjungs im Wachstum war.

Charlie wandte sich seinem Vater zu. „Du müsstest dich noch bei Ludovic, das ist der Reservatleiter, melden. Er möchte eure Daten aus Versicherungsgründen aufnehmen“, sagte er. Einmal das und er hatte auch den Eindruck, dass Ludovic seine Eltern eigentlich ganz gerne kennenlernen wollte. Aber er hätte sich an dessen Stelle vermutlich auch gefragt, welche Eltern ihren Sohn, der gerade erst mit der Schule fertig war, ins Ausland ließen, um mit Drachen zu arbeiten. Eigentlich hatte Charlie damals gehofft, es würde von Vorteil sein, dass er nicht der erste war, der wegging, aber da hatte er sich getäuscht. Nachdem Bill verkündet hatte, dass er für Gringotts ins Ausland gehen würde, hatten er und ihre Mum sich zwei Tage angeschrien. Bei ihm… es hatte einige Diskussionen gegeben, als er ihnen von seinem Entschluss erzählt hatte, aber da hatten sie ihn nicht ernst genommen. Schließlich war wenige Tage zuvor das Angebot der Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft gekommen. Richtig dramatisch war es erst geworden, als er das Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte – und somit eindeutig war, wie ernst ihm das mit den Drachen war. Fünf Tage. Fünf Tage lang waren bei jeder Gelegenheit die Fetzen geflogen, bis zum Abend vor seiner Abreise. Da hatten sie sich ausgesprochen und er musste wenigstens nicht im Streit gehen. Auch wenn seine Mutter bis zum Ende nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, wie er Drachen dem Vertrag mit der englischen Nationalmannschaft vorziehen konnte. Aber das hatte niemand so richtig verstanden. Das verstand nur Charlie.

„Charlie!“ Ginnys Tonfall ließ verlauten, dass sie seinen Namen nicht zum ersten Mal sagte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, ich komm nicht an alle Zweige!“

Charlie strenggenommen auch nicht. Aber glücklicherweise gab es Magie und er zückte seinen Zauberstab (der ihm jedes Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen machte, weil er kurz vor den UTZs einen neuen gebraucht hatte, weil seiner kaputt gegangen war. Seine Eltern hatten ihm den gekauft, ohne Standpauke und Vorwürfe, aber er wusste, dass Ron seinen alten mit nach Hogwarts hatte nehmen müssen). Ginny wies ihn an, wo sie den Baumschmuck platziert haben wollte, und Charlie ließ Kugeln, Kerzen und jede Menge Kitsch durch die Luft schweben. Nur für die Tannenbaumspitze war wie jedes Jahr kein Platz mehr. Glücklicherweise waren Fred und George nicht dabei, die waren immer sehr überzeugt davon, einfach ein Loch in die Decke zu machen (ihre Mutter war sehr unüberzeugt davon, einfach ein Loch in den Fußboden des Badezimmers zu machen), – bei einem Zelt hätten sie diesen Plan sicherlich auch sogleich in die Tat umgesetzt.

„Schön!“ Ginny lehnte sich an ihn und Charlie drückte sie an sich. Noch war sie anhänglich und voller Bewunderung für ihn, aber wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu lange. Bald waren große Brüder auch nicht mehr cool, sondern nur noch peinlich. Insgeheim hoffte er ein bisschen, dass das vor allem Percy betreffen würde, fürchtete aber, dass er als der Typ, der in verschlissenen Klamotten durch die Natur rannte und sich ein bisschen zu selten kämmte, auch nicht besonders gut wegkommen würde.

Ginny hatte ihre Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen, seine Mutter kramte in der kleinen Küchenzeile herum, sein Vater inspizierte den Kamin und hing die Socken auf, und Charlie war richtig, richtig froh, dass sie hier waren.

* * *

Der Weihnachtsmorgen hatte dieses Mal nicht mit einer kreischenden Ginny begonnen, die von Tür zu Tür rannte, um all ihre Brüder und ihre Eltern zu wecken, sondern sehr unfestlich mit seinem Wecker. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er für die Frühschicht eingeteilt war, war Charlie etwas schockiert und ziemlich übermüdet aus seinem Bett gestolpert. Das war einfach zu früh, aber die Versorgung der Drachen musste gewährleistet werden, auch wenn Charlie wirklich sehr ungern kurz nach dem Aufstehen mit rohem Fleisch hantierte, aber für alles andere hätte er ja noch früher aufstehen müssen und das kam erst recht nicht in Frage.

Danach wusch er sich Gesicht und Arme, damit nicht irgendwo Federn oder Blut an ihm klebten, bevor er wieder in die halbwegs heile Jeans von gestern stieg und zum Gästezelt rüberging. Schon mehrere Meter entfernt konnte er den frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee riechen und den Speck, den seine Mutter gebraten hatte, und als er das Zelt betrat und seine Stiefel von den Füßen streifte, mischte sich noch der Geruch von frischem Toast darunter.

„Charlie!“ Ginny prallte gegen ihn, als sie voller Begeisterung auf ihn zuschoss.

Er wuschelte ihr durch die Haare und ging dann zum Tisch, wo seine Mutter mit einer Tasse Kaffee saß. „Wie lange ist sie schon wach?“, fragte er.

„Gegen halb sechs“, antwortete seine Mutter und stöhnte ein bisschen, aber sie sah längst nicht so gestresst und fertig aus, wie sie es sonst an Weihnachten tat.

Um die Zeit hatte Charlie angefangen zu arbeiten. Jetzt was es neun, da hatte Ginny eine ganze Weile warten müssen. Für eine Sekunde überlegte er, wie gemein es seiner Schwester gegenüber war, als erstes zu frühstücken, schenkte sich dann aber doch nur einen Becher Kaffee ein und ließ sich von ihr in den Wohnbereich ziehen. Zu seiner Überraschung – na ja, eigentlich nicht, er hatte gestern Abend selbst etwas hinein getan – waren die Socken nicht leer. Ginny fand in ihrer Socke Süßigkeiten vor, einen Verweis auf den diesjährigen Strickpulli, der unter dem Baum in braunes Packpapier gewickelt lag, und ein Armband und eine Haarspange aus Holz. Charlie hatte viele Stunden darauf verwendet, die Perlen für das Armband zu schnitzen, genau wie die Haarspange in Form eines kleinen Besens. Sie drückte ihn ganz fest.

In seiner eigenen Socke fand er neben Süßigkeiten und dem Pulliverweis wider Erwarten noch etwas. Ein gerahmtes Bild und als er es umdrehte, blickte ihn seine gesamte Familie an. Es war nicht neu, sondern an Weihnachten von vor zwei Jahren aufgenommen worden. Charlie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie sich alle auf und um das viel zu kleine Sofa quetschen mussten, damit Tante Muriel (oh Merlin, sie hatten mit Tante Muriel gefeiert, was dafür sorgte, dass es noch etwas anstrengender und chaotischer wurde als sonst schon!) dieses Foto machen konnte. Sie trugen alle Strickpullover.

Molly und Arthur saßen auf dem Sofa, seine Eltern strahlten sehr glücklich in die Kamera. Vor ihnen auf dem Fußboden saßen Ginny und Ron – Ginny mit einem Knuddelmuff aus Plüsch auf dem Schoß und Ron sah etwas verheult aus, einerseits, weil er wieder einen braunen Pullover bekommen hatte, zum anderen, weil die Zwillinge ihn etwa eine Viertelstunde vor dem Foto drangsaliert hatten. Während der Aufnahme hatten sie ein neues Opfer gefunden: Percy, der hinter dem Sofa stand, umrahmt von Fred und George. Der eine machte Hasenohren hinter seinem Kopf, der andere hatte ihn im Schwitzkasten, was Percys äußerst verdrießliche Miene erklärte. Er selbst und Bill saßen links und rechts von ihren Eltern auf dem Sofa, das nicht für vier Personen geeignet war, schon gar nicht, wenn darunter zwei (mehr oder weniger) große Jungs und eine etwas dickere Frau waren. Bill lächelte so charismatisch und gutaussehend, wie er nun einmal war, Charlie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, was seinem Gesichtsausdruck auf ungefähr jedem Foto entsprach, weil er einfach nicht wusste, wie er dabei gucken sollte.

Seine Familie lächelte ihn an (minus Ron und Percy) und Charlie fehlten die Worte, als er auf das Bild starrte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie er sich bei seinen Eltern dafür bedanken sollte. Es war objektiv betrachtet vielleicht kein supertolles Geschenk, aber für ihn war es perfekt.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich dir gar kein Bild mit nach Rumänien gegeben habe. Es tut mir leid, Liebes, dass ich das erst jetzt nachhole.“

Charlie sah zu seiner Mutter hoch und weil er gerade neben Ginny auf dem Fußboden saß, umarmte er spontan ihre Beine, weil das das erste war, das in Umarmungsnähe war. Molly lachte und fuhr ihm durchs Haar und fast rechnete er mit einem Kommentar dazu, dass es zu lang war, aber nein. Kein Kommentar.

„Danke Mum“, sagte er. „Und danke Dad.“ Sein Vater saß im anderen Sessel und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.

Ginny, nun in ihrem neuen Pullover, ließ sich auf seinen Schoß fallen, was ein bisschen schmerzhaft war. Ganz klein war sie nun einmal nicht mehr. „Hey Ginny, ich wollte eigentlich gerade aufstehen und frühstücken. Ich war schon arbeiten!“

Als sie keine Anstalten machte, wieder aufzustehen, pikste er ihr mit dem Finger in die Seite und von hochfrequenten Quieksern begleitet sah sie zu, dass sie von ihm wegkam. Grinsend rappelte Charlie sich vom Boden auf, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass er das noch bereuen würde. Ginny war nämlich mindestens genauso gut im Kitzeln wie er und er war nicht minder kitzelig als sie.

* * *

Über die Feiertage arbeiteten sie nur mit halber Belegung. Dadurch wurden einige Aufgaben, die für gewöhnlich im Reservat anfielen, gestrichen, aber andere blieben natürlich noch bestehen und dazu gehörte die Versorgung der Drachen und auch der Mitarbeitenden im Reservat. Charlie war diese Woche vorrangig für die Drachen eingeteilt, was ihm auch lieber war, als Mahlzeiten für eine nicht ganz kleine Anzahl von Menschen zuzubereiten. Die Putzaufgaben waren nicht das Problem, Charlie störte sich nicht daran, das große Gemeinschaftszelt zu putzen oder den Bereich um die Zelte, aber Kochen…

Die erste Person mit Schal war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Cosmin, einer der rumänischen Drachenhüter, etwa zehn Jahre älter als Charlie und mit einer üblen Brandnarbe im Gesicht, hatte ihm nur zugenickt, als er die Futterküche betreten hatte, und sich dann wieder der Zubereitung des Spezialfutters für die erst vor wenigen Tagen geschlüpften Drachen gekümmert. Charlie selbst hatte seine Jacke ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines Sweatshirts weit hochgerollt, ehe er sich daran machte, ein Huhn auszunehmen.

Aber als er von der Fütterung zurückkam, mit einem großen Stapel von leeren Eimern in den Händen, da waren ihm die Farbklecke aufgefallen. Das Reservat war in der Regel kein allzu farbenfroher Ort, es war von unterschiedlichen Braun- und Grüntönen dominiert, etwas schwarz, etwas grau. Kornblumenblau, sonnengelb, feuerrot, leuchtend lila… das waren keine Farben, die man hier allzu oft zu sehen bekam.

Charlie war gerade dabei, höchst irritiert die Futterküche zu verlassen, in der er die Eimer abgestellt hatte, als ihn Ilana, eine der wenigen Frauen im Reservat, abfing. „Sag deiner Mum noch mal danke, ja?“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte er perplex, weil er nicht wusste, weshalb er seiner Mutter Dank ausrichten sollte.

Ilana zupfte an dem Schal, dessen Pink ihr außerordentlich gut stand, obwohl Charlie nie gedacht hätte, dass diese Frau mit dem kahl rasierten Schädel und dem halben Dutzend Piercings in jedem Ohr diese Farbe mochte. „Deine Mum hat für uns alle Schals gestrickt! Heute Morgen hingen im Gemeinschaftszelt lauter Weihnachtssocken mit Schals und selbstgebackenen Plätzchen. Das ist so lieb und süß von ihr!“

Wörter wie ‚lieb‘ und ‚süß‘ hatte er noch nie aus Ilanas Mund gehört. Nicht mal frisch geschlüpfte Drachen bezeichnete sie als süß, aber gut, die waren in der Regel auch furchtbar hässlich und alles andere als süß. Aber so vom Prinzip her.

„Mach ich“, sagte Charlie, aber viel zu spät, da war sie schon munter pfeifend um die Ecke gebogen.

Seine Mutter hatte all seinen Kollegen Schals und selbstgebackene Plätzchen geschenkt. Irgendwie war ihm das furchtbar unangenehm, dass sie immer so übertrieb. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Die Plätzchen, okay, aber die Schals? Sie musste seit seinem Brief unentwegt Schals gestrickt haben, denn selbst eine Molly Weasley hatte nicht mehr als ein Dutzend gestrickte Schals auf Vorrat im Schrank.

Und nicht nur, dass er seine Eltern an Weihnachten ins Reservat eingeladen hatte, was schon peinlich genug war, nein, seine Mutter hatte einfach allen Leuten einen Schal gestrickt. Ganz sicher auch seinem Chef. Fiel das schon unter Bestechung, wenn der Chef von der eigenen Mutter einen Schal und Weihnachtsgebäck geschenkt bekam, konnte er deshalb Probleme bekommen? Und seine Kollegen liefen zwar alle mit ihren bunten Strickstücken um den Hals durch die Gegend, aber sie würden sich ganz sicher über ihn lustig machen. Eigentlich rechnete Charlie schon wegen des Besuchs fest damit.

Charlie eilte zum Gästezelt, machte keinen Umweg über sein eigenes, mit den verschlissenen Arbeitsklamotten musste seine Mutter sich jetzt fürs Erste abfinden. „Mum!“, rief er, während er sich damit begnügte, die dreckigen Stiefel auszuziehen.

Aber im Wohnzimmer saß nur Arthur. „Deine Mutter und Ginny sind im Gemeinschaftszelt und bereiten das Weihnachtsessen vor“, informierte er seinen Sohn, nachdem er den Tagespropheten hatte sinken lassen.

„Was machen sie denn im Gemeinschaftszelt?“, fragte Charlie verwirrt. „Hier ist doch auch eine Küchenzeile.“

„Um deine Mutter zu zitieren: Ich koche kein Weihnachtsmenü für zwanzig Personen in einer Küche, die maximal ein Viertel meiner Küche ausmacht.“ Sein Vater lächelte ihn an. „Hast du Lust auf eine Runde Zaubererschach? Ich habe sogar ein Spiel mitgebracht, falls du eine Partie mit deinem alten Vater spielen möchtest.“

„Ich geh mir noch was anderes anziehen“, murmelte Charlie und trat den Rückzug an.

Nicht nur, dass seine Mutter alle im Reservat beschenkt hatte. Nein, sie hatte es sich auch noch zur Mission gemacht, für alle ein Weihnachtsmenü zuzubereiten. Das erklärte wenigstens die Massen an Essen, die aus ihrer Handtasche aufgetaucht waren.

Aber noch unangenehmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. Zumindest hoffte er das.

* * *

Ginny sah etwas eingeschüchtert zwischen all den großen, bärtigen und lauten Männern aus und hielt sich dicht an ihrer Mutter, und insgeheim war Charlie auch ein bisschen eingeschüchtert, weil er nicht abschätzen konnte, wie sie das mit seiner Mutter und ihrem Weihnachtsmenü aufnahmen.

Sie nahmen es gut auf. Sehr gut sogar. Es hatten sich sogar ein, zwei Leute bereit erklärt, ihr dabei zu helfen, und was noch überraschender war, sie hatte die Hilfe sogar angenommen. Normalerweise ließ eine Molly Weasley sich von niemandem in der Küche helfen. Und es lag auch nicht daran, dass es eine größere Personenanzahl als sonst war – die Weasleys hatten nicht nur einen ganzen Schwung Kinder, sondern noch einen weiteren Schwung von Verwandten und manchmal fielen diese auch allesamt im Fuchsbau ein.

Die Gespräche fanden heute alle auf Englisch statt, damit die übrigen Weasleys ebenfalls eine Chance hatten, etwas zu verstehen; normalerweise war die Verkehrssprache Rumänisch. Oftmals drehten die Gespräche sich um das Essen – Mollys Truthahn wurde sehr gelobt, genau wie die Preiselbeersauce und der Plumpudding. Manchmal warf Charlie verstohlene Blicke zu seiner Mutter, die stolz strahlte, und er nahm sich vor, ihr Essen auch sonst mehr zu loben. So viel Lob wie hier bekam sie sonst nie und sie schien mit jedem Kompliment einen Zentimeter zu wachsen und als Cosmin sie scherzhaft fragte, ob sie nicht vielleicht einfach im Reservat bleiben wolle, um als Köchin zu arbeiten, da waren es sogar fünf Zentimeter.

Alle machten einen sehr glücklichen Eindruck, sogar Ginny war aufgetaut und sprach ein bisschen mit Ilana und Elodia, der anderen Frau, die über Weihnachten dableiben musste. Nur Charlie fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Er hätte sich gerne wohler und nicht so nervös gefühlt, weil seine Kollegen seine Mutter mit Komplimenten überschütteten, seine kleine Schwester mit seinen Kolleginnen redete, die mit am nettesten und freundlichsten waren, und sein Vater in ein Gespräch mit seinem Chef vertieft war.

In seinen Vorstellungen über ein Weihnachtsfest mit seinen Eltern in Rumänien war ein solches Szenario nicht vorgekommen. Und Charlie erwartete irgendwie einen Haken. Wahrscheinlich war der Haken, dass er fortan mit seinen Eltern aufgezogen werden würde. Das war nicht das erste Mal. Charlie war in seiner Schulzeit recht gut von Sticheleien verschont geblieben – gut im Unterricht, aber nicht _zu_ gut, später Vertrauensschüler und sowieso der Held der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Wenn es Sticheleien gegeben hatte, hatten sie sich in der Regel auf seine Eltern bezogen und auf die Tatsache, dass sie furchtbar arm waren. Dabei hatten Bill und er es noch recht gut gehabt, als die ältesten war es ihnen erspart geblieben, Kleidungsstücke zu tragen, die schon durch unzählige Brüderhänge gegangen waren. Die Umhänge, die Ron dieses Jahr mit nach Hogwarts genommen hatte, hatten schon er und die Zwillinge getragen und spätestens, wenn Fred und George etwas gehabt hatten, war es danach nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Davon abgesehen, dass auch weder Bill noch er wie Percy waren und Dinge nicht mehr besonders gut aussahen, nachdem sie sie benutzt hatten. Percy beklagte sich jedes Jahr wieder, dass er nicht mit Büchern arbeiten _könne_ , in die jemand lauter Eselsohren gemacht (Bill) oder irgendwelche Papageien gekritzelt hatte (Charlie und es waren natürlich keine Papageien).

Also verbrachte Charlie das Essen still und stumm und konnte die Köstlichkeiten seiner Mutter gar nicht so richtig genießen.

Irgendwann beugte sich jemand zu ihm. „Du hast echt Glück mit deiner Mum. Meine würde niemals ins Reservat kommen und dann auch noch für alle kochen!“

Charlie dachte nach. Dachte darüber nach, wie viel Mühe sich seine Mutter immer gab, auch wenn Chaos der einzige Dank war, den sie bekam. Wie sehr sie selbst zurücksteckte für ihre Kinder. Wie sie seine Sachen für Rumänien gepackt hatte – eigentlich hatte Charlie selbst packen wollen, er hatte die letzten sechs Schuljahre selbst und ohne Aufsicht gepackt – und er einfach nur auf seinem Bett sitzen musste. Er dachte darüber nach, dass sie, als er ihr geschrieben hatte, dass er an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen konnte, sofort geantwortet hatte, dass sie stattdessen auch nach Rumänien kommen konnten, auch wenn das für seine Geschwister hieß, dass sie über die Ferien im Schloss bleiben mussten. Dass sie nicht nur an ihre Familie gedacht hatte, sondern auch an die ganzen Kollegen ihres zweitältesten Sohns, die über Weihnachten auch auf der Arbeit bleiben mussten, ihnen selbstgemachte Geschenke gegeben hatte und für alle gekocht. Wahrscheinlich hätte es sonst das gegeben, das es ständig gab – irgendeinen Eintopf, weil der sich gut für eine große Menge an hungrigen Leuten herstellen ließ. Stattdessen hatte sie ein vollständiges Weihnachtsmenü aufgetischt, das sonst ihre Familie bekommen hätte.

Ja. Charlie hatte wirklich Glück mit seiner Mum.

Dankbarkeit kribbelte in seinen Fingerspitzen und jetzt konnte er entspannt den Nachtisch genießen.

* * *

Seine Eltern saßen in den Sesseln, Ginny lag auf dem recht großen Schlafsofa und Charlie lag auf dem Teppich, denn das Sofa reichte gerade so für eine bäuchlings wie ein Seestern daliegende und lesende Ginny. Wenigstens hatte sie sich erbarmt und ihm ein Kissen abgegeben. Aber auch nur eins.

„Mum?“, fragte Charlie etwas zögernd.

„Mhm?“, machte sie.

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob… du mir vielleicht Stricken beibringen könntest?“

Erstaunt sah sie auf, ihre Lippen formten ein O, aber nur ganz kurz, denn dann formten sie ein erfreutes, herzliches Lächeln. „Selbstverständlich! Hol bitte aus dem Schlafzimmer meine Handtasche, da müssten Nadeln und Wolle drin sein. Ginny, Liebes, könntest du vielleicht auf den Sessel wechseln, damit Charlie und ich uns auf das Sofa setzen können?“

Ginny rappelte sich vom Sofa auf, nicht ohne etwas Murren, kuschelte sich dann aber in den großen Ohrensessel und machte auch dort einen ziemlich zufriedenen Eindruck, während sie ihre Nase ins Buch steckte.

Derweil hatte Charlie seiner Mutter die Handtasche geholt und nach kurzen Stöbern tauchte ein Etui mit Stricknadeln auf und ein dunkelgrünes Knäuel Wolle. Vielleicht hatte seine Mum immer ein paar Stricknadeln dabei, so dass sie jederzeit ein neues Strickstück anfangen konnte, sollte es sie überkommen.

Molly klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa und Charlie nahm neben ihr Platz. Sie roch nach dem Weihnachtsessen. Sie roch nach zu Hause. Am liebsten hätte Charlie den Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt und sich von ihr umarmen lassen, aber dafür war er zu alt. Fand er. Sie hätte es sicherlich trotzdem gemacht.

Konzentriert sah er ihr zu, wie sie ihm erklärte, wie er Nadeln und Faden zu halten hatte, wie er die ersten Maschen strickte. Es war schwerer, als es bei seiner Mutter immer aussah, aber wenn Molly Weasley keinen Kochlöffel in der Hand hielt, dann hielt sie ihr Strickzeug in der Hand. Sicherlich hätte sie auch mit Magie stricken können, bei ihnen gab es sogar ein Buch mit Handarbeitszaubern und löchrige Hosen und Umhänge wurden stets von einer verzauberten Nadel geflickt, aber die ganzen Weasleypullover und Schals und Mützen… da ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, die von Hand und mit Liebe zu stricken.

„Das sieht schon gut aus“, sagte sie und tätschelte sein Knie.

Charlie fand, dass das Strickstück alles andere als gut aussah, er hatte schon ein paar Maschen verloren, aber gut. Fehlende Übung. Er beschloss, noch so viel wie möglich zu üben, während seine Mutter noch hier war, damit er sie bei Fragen und Problemen löchern konnte, und sich an seinem nächsten freien Tag, an dem er das Reservat verlassen konnte, in der nächsten Stadt mehr Wolle zu besorgen. Charlie wollte gut werden im Stricken. Damit es noch jemanden in der Familie gab, der Weasleypullover stricken konnte, falls… Eilig schüttelte Charlie den Kopf, diesen Gedanken wollte er nicht einmal zulassen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Charlie“, sagte Molly, aber er wusste, dass es nicht auf dieses schiefe Stück Gestricktes bezogen war.

* * *

„Mummy, darf ich einen Drachen sehen? Bitte, Mummy!“

Auch heute war Charlie zum Frühdienst aus dem Bett gefallen, auch heute erwartete ihn ein liebevolles Frühstück seiner Mutter und auch heute gab es eine sehr aufgedrehte Ginny. Er war schätzungsweise seit einer Viertelstunde im Gästezelt, aber er hätte nicht sagen können, wie oft Ginny ihre Mutter angefleht hatte, einen Drachen sehen zu dürfen.

„Nein, es ist zu gefährlich“, fuhr Molly sie an. „Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Charlie, sag auch mal was!“

Charlies erster Impuls war es, seiner Mutter zu sagen, dass Drachen gar nicht so gefährlich waren. Sein zweiter Impuls jedoch, die Ärmel seines Sweatshirts eilig nach unten zu ziehen, die er wie üblich bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgeschoben waren. Nicht mehr lange und er würde an den Armen genauso viele Brandverletzungen wie Sommersprossen haben. Und Charlie hatte eine Menge Sommersprossen auf den Armen, in den ersten Wochen im Reservat waren sie geradezu explodiert.

„Mum hat Recht, Ginny. Es tut mir leid. Und mein Chef sagt, es darf keiner in die Nähe der Drachen kommen, aus Versicherungsgründen“, sagte Charlie und fühlte sich spießig und langweilig, obwohl es nur vernünftig war, seine kleine Schwester auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe eines Drachens zu bringen. Charlie hätte es sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn ihr etwas passierte und seien es nur angesengte Haarspitzen. Aber sie guckte so todtraurig, dass ihm ein bisschen das Herz brach und ein Teil seines Hirns, das zu dem coolen, großen Bruder gehörte, der er gerne sein wollte und der er vielleicht sogar manchmal war, an einem Plan arbeitete. Vielleicht ergab sich doch noch eine Möglichkeit, dass Ginny zumindest aus Entfernung einen Drachen sehen konnte. Aus sehr großer Entfernung, selbstverständlich.

„Mehr Rührei, mein Schatz?“ Bevor Charlie auch nur reagieren konnte, landete ein großer Berg goldgelb glänzendes Rührei auf seinem Teller, obgleich er eine ähnliche Menge soeben erst aufgegessen hatte. Anscheinend befürchtete seine Mum, dass er hier verhungern würde. Verhungern nicht, aber nicht alle hier konnten besonders gut kochen und noch weniger hatten wirklich Spaß an der Verpflegung des gesamten Teams, vor allem, was die warmen Mahlzeiten anging. Aber an das Essen seiner Mutter reichte es nicht heran, aber Charlie bezweifelte, dass dort irgendwas heranreichen konnte. Außer das aus Hogwarts vielleicht.

„Soll ich dir nach dem Frühstück das Reservat zeigen, Ginny?“, fragte er seine Schwester.

„Nein.“ Das klang resolut.

„Nein?“ Charlie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Den Tonfall kannte er eigentlich nicht von Ginny.

„Du willst mir keinen Drachen zeigen. Alles andere will ich nicht sehen.“ Schmollend klang sie viel mehr nach seiner Ginny.

„Im Reservat gibt es auch ganz viele andere spannende Sachen, zum Beispiel…“, setzte er an und dann fiel Charlie auf die Schnelle gar nichts anderes ein, das spannend war. Und er konnte sie verstehen. Er hätte an ihrer Stelle auch nichts anderes als die Drachen sehen wollen. Die Drachen waren das erste gewesen, das er hatte sehen wollen, als er im Sommer hier angekommen war.

Hätte sie aufgesehen, hätte er ihr zugezwinkert. Aber Ginny starrte nur auf ihren Teller. Hoffentlich bekam er sie dazu bewegt, mit ihm das Gästezelt zu verlassen.

Bis zum Ende des Frühstücks, denn ein ordentliches Frühstück musste nach der Auffassung von Arthur Weasley lange und ausgedehnt sein und sämtliche Bestandteile eines englischen Frühstücks beinhalten, war der schmollende Blick schon etwas weniger schmollend und Charlie war etwas anderes, einigermaßen Cooles eingefallen, mit dem er sie ködern konnte – die Reste der Eierschalen von verschiedenen Drachenarten, die sie beherbergten.

„Keine Drachen, hast du mich verstanden?“ Der Blick seiner Mum ließ Charlie ungefähr zehn Zentimeter schrumpfen (was er sich eigentlich nicht erlauben konnte) und brachte ihn sehr kurz davor, sämtliche verbotenen Pläne wieder über den Haufen zu werfen, aber er nickte sehr tapfer und hoffentlich sehr überzeugend. Und insgeheim war er froh, dass er nicht allzu oft auf dem Radar seiner Mutter aufgetaucht war, denn das war alles andere als schön und angenehm. Man wollte ihr auf der Stelle alles gestehen. Zumindest, wenn man Charlie war, für Fred und George wollte er diese Aussage nicht unbedingt treffen.

„Mhm“, machte Charlie und tauchte schnell ab, um die Schnürsenkel seiner Stiefel erneut zu binden, obwohl es dort nichts zu korrigieren gab. Aber besser nicht seine Mutter ansehen.

Charlie und Ginny verließen das Zelt. Ginny hüpfte erst ein paar Meter voran, dann überlegte sie es sich anders, hüpfte zu ihm zurück und griff nach seiner Hand. Charlie umschloss ihre, die so viel kleiner und zarter war als seine eigene. Er lotste sie durch das Reservat, nicht in die Richtung der Eierschalen, sondern eine andere, die glücklicherweise noch weiter weg von seiner Mutter und ihren vorwurfsvollen Blicken war. Sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie rausfand, was er hier gerade vorhatte. Eigentlich hatte er es dann auch verdient, dass sie ihn umbrachte. Er hätte an ihrer Stelle dann auch nichts anderes getan.

„Ginny“, sagte er ernst. „Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, dass du Mum nichts davon erzählst. Ich krieg so Ärger, wenn sie das rauskriegt.“

„Zeigst du mir die Drachen?“, fragte Ginny aufgeregt. „Ich erzähl Mummy ganz bestimmt nichts, versprochen, Charlie!“

Er seufzte ein bisschen, weil er nicht allzu viel auf das Versprechen einer aufgedrehten Zehnjährigen geben wollte, die sicherlich nicht ein solches Geheimnis bewahren konnte. Das würde ihm sicherlich irgendwann noch ordentlich auf die Füße fallen. Aber hoffentlich rutschte es Ginny erst raus, wenn sie wieder in England waren. Dann würde es garantiert einen Heuler geben… aber das war definitiv besser, als seiner Mutter gegenüber zu stehen, wenn sie ihn anschrie und zur Schnecke machte.

„Ja, ich zeige dir die Drachen, aber wir können nicht allzu nahe dran gehen und es ist wichtig, dass du bei mir bleibst, okay?“

Ginny nickte so heftig, dass Charlie beim Zusehen fast schwindelig wurde.

Sie gingen ein paar Minuten, die Drachen befanden sich ein ganzes Stück vom Reservat selbst entfernt. Es waren allerdings auch keine Lebewesen, die man bei sich im Vorgarten haben wollte. Vor allem, wenn es nicht einmal einen richtigen Vorgarten gab und ein Drache dann zwischen den ganzen Zelten gestanden hätte. Bei einigen der kleineren und harmloseren Drachenarten okay, aber Charlie wollte definitiv keinem Rumänischen Langhorn unvorbereitet gegenüberstehen, wenn er gerade dabei war, einen Wäschekorb durch die Gegend zu schleppen.

„Man kann nicht so viel sehen von hier, aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir näher rangehen“, sagte Charlie schließlich. Die Drachen waren erst vor wenigen Tagen geschlüpft und ihre Mutter hatte sich nicht für sie interessiert, weshalb die Drachenforschenden sich den drei Jungdrachen angenommen hatten, eine der Aufgaben des Reservats. Und noch waren sie klein und nicht in der Lage, Feuer zu speien, aber Charlie wollte Ginny auch nicht näher als zehn Meter an Drachen, die noch kein Feuer speien konnten, wissen. Beißen konnten sie nämlich schon ganz hervorragend, wie sie erst heute Morgen an Elodias Hand bewiesen hatten.

Aber Ginny sah furchtbar glücklich aus, als sie die drei winzigen, faltigen und furchtbar hässlichen Chinesischen Feuerbälle sah. „Oh Charlie!“, hauchte sie. „Sie sind so niedlich.“ Sie waren alles andere als niedlich.

Ewig standen sie bei dem Pferch, Ginny gab die ganze Zeit entzückte Laute von sich und wie toll es war, dass sie echte Drachen aus nächster Nähe gesehen hatte, davon würde sie nach Weihnachten Luna erzählen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sahen.

Es würde so was von nicht funktionieren, dass seine Mum nichts davon erfuhr, dass er Ginny mit zu den Drachen genommen hatte. Und er würde die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen. Aber das war es wert. Charlie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er seine kleine Schwester das letzte Mal so glücklich gesehen hatte. Das war schon eine ganze Weile her, denn Ginny war ein stilles Kind, auch wenn sie manchmal sehr viel redete, aber sie war keine laute, charismatische Persönlichkeit wie Bill oder die Zwillinge, aber da ähnelte sie ihm, auch wenn man ihm das zumindest in der Schulzeit nicht angemerkt hatte, da war er immer beliebt gewesen. Aber in ihrem Alter war er genauso gewesen. Und vor allem war sie ein einsames Kind, aufgewachsen als Jüngste und als einziges Mädchen, und weil keiner von ihnen vor Hogwarts eine Schule besucht hatte, war ihre einzige weitere Kontaktperson die Tochter der Lovegoods.

Charlie drückte ihre Hand. „Sollen wir uns noch einen Walisischen Grünling angucken gehen?“ Jetzt war es eh egal. Für seine Mutter würde es keinen Unterschied machen, ob er sie in die Nähe eines Jungdrachen oder eines ausgewachsenen Exemplars brachte, und den Grünling konnte er gerade noch irgendwie mit seinem Gewissen und seinem Beschützerinstinkt vereinbaren. Wenn er nicht allzu sehr darüber nachdachte.

„Na gut“, sagte Ginny, klang dabei aber so, als könne sie sich nur schwer vom Anblick der drei Jungtieren losreißen.

Sie stapften durch das hohe Gras und Charlie sendete ein Stoßgebet, dass sie niemand sah, während er jemanden, die nicht zum Reservat gehörte, in die Nähe der Drachen brachte. Die meisten seiner Kollegen waren loyal und sie waren ein gutes Team, aber es gab auch einige, die es definitiv an Ludovic weitertragen würden und Charlie war nicht erpicht darauf, mit seiner Mutter _und_ seinem Chef Ärger zu bekommen. (Aber vor seiner Mum hatte er ein kleines bisschen mehr Angst. Ludovic würde ihm wahrscheinlich eine ganze Weise die nervigsten und unangenehmsten Aufgaben zuteilen, aber seine Mum…)

Grünlinge galten nicht als besonders aggressiv Menschen gegenüber und dieses Exemplar war im Reservat aufgewachsen, nachdem es schwer verletzt in ihre Obhut gegeben und nicht mehr ausgewildert werden konnte, somit war der Drache an Menschenkontakt gewöhnt. Trotzdem blieb Charlie ein ganzes Stück weiter weg als bei den Jungdrachen. Er hätte sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn Ginny auch nur eine angesengte Haarsträhne hatte.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ginny noch glücklicher aussehen konnte als eben, aber doch. Sie konnte. Und sie zerquetschte fast seine Hand vor Aufregung. „Sie sind so toll! Nach der Schule möchte ich auch unbedingt mit Drachen arbeiten!“

Das Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn schon kaum gehen lassen, aber Ginny würde sie wahrscheinlich eigenhändig ans Treppengeländer fesseln, sollte sie jemals den Wunsch äußern, irgendeinen gefährlichen Beruf zu ergreifen – was zumindest gefühlt einen Großteil der Berufe der magischen Welt ausschloss, selbst die Arbeit seines Vaters war nicht immer komplett ungefährlich und Charlie hielt diese eigentlich für ziemlich langweilig.

Egal, was an Konsequenzen auf ihn zukommen würden, er würde es nicht bereuen, sie hierher genommen zu haben.

* * *

Für den Abreisetag hatte Ludovic ihm für den Vormittag freigegeben, aber Charlie war sich gar nicht mal so sicher, ob Arbeit besser gewesen wäre. Sie hatten gefrühstückt, früher und weniger ausgiebig als die letzten beiden Tage, und nun packten sie. Zuerst hatte Charlie den Baum abgeschmückt und alles sorgfältig verstaut, nun saß er auf dem Sofa und sah seinen Eltern, vor allem seiner Mutter, dabei zu, wie sie durchs Zelt wuselten, Sachen einsammelten. Sie würden nach Hause fahren und er würde hierblieben. Mittlerweile fühlte sich das Reservat die meiste Zeit auch wie Zuhause an, ein Zuhause, aber nie wie _das_ Zuhause. Seine Eltern und Ginny waren nicht einmal weg und es fühlte sich schon an, als würde ihm irgendwas Essentielles fehlen, wie ein Finger oder vielleicht sogar etwas noch Größeres. Charlie wünschte sich, er hätte in der Futterküche stehen oder irgendwas auf dem Gelände machen können, damit er ihnen nicht zusehen musste, wie sie abreisten. Dass er von der Arbeit wiederkamen und sie waren weg, so als wären sie nicht einmal dagewesen. Es würde lange dauern, bis er sie das nächste Mal sehen konnte. Mit Glück im Sommer, dann, wenn seine Brüder alle Schulferien hatten. Mit Pech… nächstes Jahr an Weihnachten.

Charlie drückte die Fingernägel in die Handballen, damit er nicht hier und jetzt anfing zu heulen. Das fehlte auch noch. Und es würde dafür sorgen, dass seine Mutter sich noch mehr Sorgen machte als ohnehin schon. Auch wenn Charlie gerade wirklich gerne zu seinem Zelt gerannt wäre, seine Sachen in den Schrankkoffer gestopft, der noch aus seiner Schulzeit war, um mit ihnen zurück nach England zu reisen.

„Charlie, ich finde meinen Lieblingsknuddelmuff nicht mehr!“ Ginnys Stimme klang verzweifelt.

„Ich komme gucken“, sagte Charlie und stand vom Sofa auf. Das klang nach einem Problem, das er lösen konnte. Er sah unter das Sofa, hob die Kissen an, aber da war das himmelblaue Teil nicht zwischen gerutscht, also folgte er Ginny in das Zimmer, in dem sie übernachtet hatte. Dort brauchte er keine zehn Sekunden, bevor er das Plüschtier gefunden hatte – es war in eine Ecke des Zelts gerollt. Charlie zupfte ein paar Staubflusen ab (dabei hatte er wirklich gründlich saubergemacht) und reichte ihn Ginny. „Bitte schön.“

Statt einer Antwort schlang sie ihm die Arme um den Bauch und drückte ihn, fester als er es diesem kleinen Persönchen zutrauen würde. „Ich will nicht, dass du hierbleibst, ich will, dass du mit nach England kommst.“ Und dann fing sie an zu weinen.

Das war nicht besonders hilfreich, aber es wäre auch ganz und gar nicht hilfreich, wenn er jetzt mitweinen würde. Also blinzelte er ein paar Mal eilig und streichelte etwas unbeholfen Ginnys Haar, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er das nächste Mal richtig Urlaub bekommen würde, wie es dann um die Reisebedingungen stand… er wollte keine Versprechen machen, die er dann am Ende nicht halten konnte.

Zum Glück schrie ihre Mutter irgendwann nach Ginny, dass sie ihr ihre Sachen bringen sollte, der Portschlüssel sei für in einer Viertelstunde gebucht und es hätte auch noch niemand seine Schuhe und die Jacke angezogen.

Charlie schob Ginny sachte von sich. „Geh zu ihr, ich nehme deine Tasche.“

Sie verschwand und Charlie packte Ginnys letzte Sachen ein, bevor er verstohlen einen geschnitzten Drachen aus der Hosentasche zog und in ihre Tasche packte. Dann zog er den Reißverschluss zu, nahm die Tasche und brachte sie zu seiner Mutter, die schon hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht hatte. Sein Vater hingegen sah sehr entspannt aus, wie er da mit der Zeitung im Sessel saß, an den Füßen nur Stricksocken – was sicherlich auch zur Nichtentspannung seiner Mutter beitrug.

„Arthur, anziehen, jetzt! Ginny ebenfalls!“ Der Befehlston tat das, was er immer tat: wirken. Wenn sie den anschlug, gehorchten selbst die Zwillinge.

Kurz darauf standen sie etwas abseits von der Zeltsiedlung, Molly verkündete, dass sie noch fünf Minuten hatten, bevor der Portschlüssel ging.

Charlie fuhr sich durch die Haare, musterte seine Hände und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Oder tun.

Deshalb ging er als erstes vor Ginny in die Hocke und diesmal blinzelte er die Tränen nicht weg. „Ich schreib dir Briefe, okay? So wie die ganze Zeit schon. Und du erzählst mir, was die Gnome im Garten anstellen, ja?“ Ginny nickte zögernd und er drückte sie fest an sich. Er würde sie so vermissen.

Dann zog sein Vater ihn in eine Umarmung, warm und sicher und wortlos, denn Arthur Weasley war kein Mann der großen Worte, aber der war Charlie auch nicht. Und Charlie war wirklich nicht gut in Abschieden.

Dann seine Mutter und jetzt konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, das wollte er auch gar nicht, also ließ er zu, dass es salzig auf ihren Mantel tropfte. „Danke, dass ihr hier wart“, flüsterte er.

Sie drückte ihn noch fester an sich und Charlie vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Schal, der nach seiner Mum roch. Nach Zuhause. Nach Liebe. „Natürlich, Charlie.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass du die anderen jetzt nicht sehen konntest“, murmelte er noch leiser als zuvor.

Sie gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich. „Die Zwillinge liegen mir seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr in den Ohren, dass sie über Weihnachten unbedingt mal in der Schule bleiben wollen. Rons Freund ist auch dageblieben. Und Percy hat mir geschrieben und sich bedankt, dass er die Ferien so viel besser nutzen kann, um sich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Ich wusste, dass sie auch dort schöne Weihnachten haben können und mich nicht unbedingt brauchen. Aber du hast mich gebraucht. Eine Mutter weiß das. Und ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst, egal wo du bist, egal wie alt du bist. Ich bin nur eine Eule weg, wenn irgendwas ist.“

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mum“, flüsterte er. „Dich und Dad. Und Ginny. Und alle anderen.“ Er hätte gerne mehr gesagt, aber sie schob ihn sanft weg.

„Der Portschlüssel geht gleich. Aber denk dran, was ich gesagt habe. Und ich bin so, so stolz auf dich. Du bist so mutig und selbstständig, Charlie. Ich glaube, dass ist, was mir Angst macht. Dass du so erwachsen bist.“ Sie lächelte ihn an, glücklich und gleichzeitig auch ein bisschen traurig.

Dann trat sie zu seinem Vater und seiner Schwester, die schon den Portschlüssel, eine rostige Spitzhacke, in den Händen hielten. Sicherheitshalber griff sie Ginny am Oberarm, als die Hacke anfing zu glühen. „Tschüss Charlie!“, riefen sie und diejenigen, die noch eine zweite Hand freihatten, winken heftig. Charlie winkte zurück und dann waren sie weg.

Charlie sah auf die Stelle, an der eben noch seine Familie gestanden hatte, aber es fühlte sich nicht so leer an wie er gedacht hatte.

Bis zum Sommer. Aber bis dahin würde er ihnen schreiben. Und seinen anderen Brüdern. Und bis dahin hatte er sie im Herzen und sie waren immer dabei, egal wo sie waren und wo er gerade war.  
  



End file.
